Cracking Day
by hairsprayheart
Summary: Named for the cracking of the Stone Table. On the first anniversary of Aslan's death - and life again - Narnians remember, and celebrate. Happy Easter!


**Cracking Day**

A _Chronicles of Narnia_ Fanfiction

by hairsprayheart

AN: This is just a quick one. I will probably edit it later. Happy Easter, everyone!

It was morning in Narnia, and the streets were strangely silent. The marketplaces were emptied, windows were closed tightly to the gentle breeze, and the sun warmed the earth unhindered by hooves and paws. If one was out, one would be out alone, but if one was very quiet they might hear murmurings coming from one of the surrounding houses.

Today was Cracking Day, the celebration of the day that Aslan died on the Stone Table, and rose again. Every Narnian was giving thanks for their blessings, and spending the beginning of the new day in quiet reflection and prayer. Soon, the castle Cair Paravel would be crowded with revelers, but for the moment its occupants were also spending their time alone. Or perhaps not so alone.

High King Peter, the Magnificent, was on his knees in his study, Rhindon laid out before him, as he wondered at how little power he really had. The papers piled on his desk seemed like a blessing instead of a burden, but for today, they would be ignored. He was not really in charge, and, as he was still a little wet behind the ears after less than a year of rule, this was comforting. He thanked Aslan for his power, and then prayed for humility.

Queen Susan, the Gentle, was in the kitchen, her prayers intermixed with preparations as she tried not to think of what she had seen on that night only a year ago. The first knife she saw prompted a good cry, and of course hurling the offending cutlery out the window. As she slid to the cold tile, weeping when the whole incident came flooding back unbidden, she thanked Aslan for his courage, and prayed for strength.

King Edmund, the Just, was in his bedroom, bundled up in rather ridiculously warm clothes and glad to shake the coldness that was just ebbing away on this spring day. He sprawled out on his bed, crying silently, and remembering all the many ways in which Aslan had saved him. He would never be able to redeem himself, but knowing that he did not have to was enough to make him want to try. He thanked Aslan for his mercy, and prayed for guidance.

Queen Lucy, the Valiant, was the only Narnian outside, standing in the garden and enjoying the warm rays of sun on her face and a gentle breeze at her back. Flowers were just starting to push up through the soft dirt, and all the growth around her reminded her that, because of Aslan, life never really ended. In every tiny flower, in every butterfly and every bee, she saw life – she saw _him_. She thanked Aslan for his love, and prayed for faith.

The entire day was spent fasting and praying. Black cloaks were donned in remembrance of the Great Lion's sacrifice, and the horrors he had to face prior to it. As night fell, just as their stomachs began to rumble painfully and their hearts longed for a bit of happiness, Narnians saw that lanterns were lit on the path to Cair Paravel. The celebrations were about to begin.

It was going to be the grandest celebration since the coronation of the four sovereigns. At the beginning, there was a feast, where every Narnian filled his belly. Then there was dancing – such dancing that you would not be able to understand if you have never been to Narnia – and more dancing and more dancing. Peter and Susan danced, and Edmund and Lucy danced, but the show was stolen quickly by Tumnus and his fellow Fauns, and while the others danced with dignitaries, Lucy joined her dear friend.

In the great banqueting hall, there was color and sound and life everywhere: flowers strung on the walls, an assortment of dishes larger and more delicious than ever before, and a great many musicians. But in the center, there was a large, flat stone. It was gray and cold and hard, and everyone was avoiding it. But by the end of the night, every Narnian had taken a piece of charcoal and written on it some sin they hated most. As the evening wore on, and some of the Narnians began to grow weary, chairs were placed around the dais so they could rest and talk with each other until they were ready for another dance. (The Fauns, Satyrs, and Dryads never made use of these chairs.)

Seated in their thrones and overlooking their people with love, Peter looked dashing; Susan, beautiful; Edmund, gravely handsome; and Lucy, joyous. When the night began to wane, and the first tints of sun rose over the horizon, a hush fell over the crowd.

Tumnus approached with a hammer, golden and silver and scarlet, and handed it to Lucy. She gave him a tiny smile and approached the stone. Vigorously, she whacked it, enough to make only a few small cracks, but was satisfied. She handed it to her sister with a beam, and Susan managed to make a good dent in it as well. Edmund was next, and hacked at the stone so ferociously that a growing line could be seen down its center. Peter fell upon the thing with such force that, with a great groan, it was parted. The Narnians roared, as the symbol of the Witch's power was once again destroyed, and Aslan was victorious.

Firecrackers were set off into the dawn, and many toasts were made over glasses of wine. The very first annual Cracking Day had been a success.

Somewhere, great golden eyes watched the celebration, and they held a smile.


End file.
